I'm Only Ten Months Younger
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Been done before but mine doesn't exactly follow the plot. Scott has a hard enough time with being a werewolf, but throw in a troublesome sister who falls for the guy he hates and you have one hell of a time. They did say teenage years were hard. They had no idea. DEREK/OC


**A/N: I wanted to try this... I know a lot of people have done it, giving Scott a sister... but all of them follow EXACTLY the same plot (the ones I've read anyway, they are amazing though!).. which mine won't really (: Anyway I wanted to do something fun so if it's OC I'm sorry, and if it's not good I'm sorry too, I'm apologizing so does that mean I won't get bad reviews (: Anyway enjoy haha. **

x.

x.

"SUCK ON THIS YOU SUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!" I like to think I yelled like a warrior as I crashed into the room, the broom raised high over my head.

Pay attention folks! If you're going to investigate weird and scary noises, bring a suitable weapon!

...and the broom was the closest and quickest thing at that time.

"Argh oh my god oh my god, it's me!" A very high pitched girly voice broke through my yell, and my eyes widened as I stopped, seeing Stiles slip off the bed with his arms up in a surrendered motion.

"What are you planning to do with that anyway, sweep me to death? You know, because you're a woman?" Stiles snorted, and I lowered the broom slowly, leaning against it as if it was the most perfectly normal thing to do. Yeah hi I'm Isabella McCall and I like to carry around brooms and lean on them. I took satisfaction that Stiles seemed to kind of force out his humour, and I'd like to think it was thanks to my fierce and awesome warrior ways.

I would totally be badass in a movie. Not that I ever wanted to be in one...

"At least I'm a woman, not a girl. What are you doing anyway! For once can't you be a normal person and use the door?"

"I think your fright has you confused? I'm actually a boy. Also, your door is locked."

"Right, I forgot, it's to keep the annoying people away."

"Then shouldn't I get a key?"

"No, because you are in that equation of annoying people, Stiles." At this I flashed him a sweet smile, and his eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"Well you should go back to math, that solution to the equation sucks. You will find, because you suck at maths, that you are wrong. Because I am a charming nice person, I'll help you. You will find you yourself are in that equation and me, on the other hand, of a totally different one, the awesome one!"

"Nope, it's not finished yet! Subtract yourself from that equation. Speaking of hands-you will find that you cannot fit all those annoying things of you in one."

"Um, what are you two doing in my room?" A confused and weary voice broke our banter. Yep, that's right me and Stiles were the best of friends! Scott eyed the broom, and then cocked an eyebrow at me in question, making me feel, well, stupid. I scowled.

I hated feeling stupid.

"Um the door was locked. Also, I like to be stealthy as I have stealthy news! It seemed fitting." Stiles shrugged.

"I was just checking to see what the cat dragged in."

"Um, Izzy, you don't have a cat."

"Oops, let me correct myself, whatever dragged this in."

"And by this she means awesome attractive person!"

"Actually I change my story; I was looking for monsters before bed. Guess they still live on, huh? Our parents lied to us."

"Shut up!" Scott once again interrupted us, looking annoyed before turning to Stiles, expression changing into one of curiosity.

"What do you mean stealthy news?" Ah that was Scott, always the listening one, always the observant one. Me on the other hand... I'm more like Stiles, perhaps that's why we get along so well? It's like having two older brothers. One normal one, and one well, quite not right in the head one. Yep, that summed up Stiles perfectly.

"I may have been listening in on my dad's phone calls-"

"You know it's going to be good when it starts like that," I couldn't help but snort, and Scott rolled his eyes before giving a look that encouraged Stiles to go on.

"They found a dead body!" Stiles burst out like a little kid. Okay, this was so my kind of thing, but it wouldn't be for many other girls...no wonder Stiles was doing so well in the girls department! Especially the Lydia department... haha wow does Stiles have a long way to go if he ever wants to get into THAT department...of her pants...

Scott and Stiles were heading towards the window, thanks to my attention span, I'd missed the discussion of what was going to happen. I started following them when Scott turned around, holding out a hand to stop me.

"You can't come!" he said, face horrified. Oh hell no brother, do not get protective of me now! There was no way he was stopping me!

"Um, _hello_! Of course I am, there's no way you're stopping me!"

"You can't see this!"

"Oh yeah because she's so innocent," Stiles offered with a snigger.

"Yeah you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" His laughter faded into one of annoyed embarrassment.

"Yeah well-"

"I'm your older brother, you _have_ to listen to me." Scott cut in. I rolled my eyes at this.

"You're older than me by _ten months_ brother dearest! We're born in the same year! I am definitely going and you can't stop me!" I stubbornly folded my arms across my chest, glaring at him in a challenge. I wish I looked more like my mother, she could pull of some pretty fierce faces. But, unfortunately I looked like the man I'd never met. I guess it worked the same though, because Scott sighed in defeat and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked pleasantly as I followed them out the window.

"Nothing."

Pretty sure he'd mumbled something about annoying siblings. Dunno where he got that crazy idea, probably focusing too much on himself? How selfish of him. I am clearly the awesome sibling. That's why Stiles was attracted to me first, and not Scott. And I mean attracted as in a non sexual way, because than that would mean Stiles is gay, or bi, or whatever, and though I had no worries about that, the idea of Stiles being attracted to me OR my brother in any sexual way was highly disturbing.

Scott being Scott made sure I was tucked in between Stiles and himself as the three of us scurried through the woods. I would never admit it, because there is such a thing as pride, but actually being out here, scared me. Just a little.

Okay, big freaking crap loads of 'just a little'.

The woods seemed to go on, and when my eyes couldn't see any further, it all just blended into one big stretch of trees and darkness. There was something slightly seductive about it. That's a weird thing to think, right? But I remember being drawn to it, hearing the soft gentle sighs of the wind, hearing chilling sounds strung together as if it was some woods language. But I ain't no tree whisperer. We hurried over a hill, and my stupid feet slipped out from under me.

Scott and Stiles both grabbed me before I face planted it, hauling me up with them.

Stupid fancy shoes that were cheap! I knew it was for a reason! And that reason was that they were damn unreliable! Or maybe just maybe whoever made these hadn't thought the owners of the shoes would go out and do things like this... yep that's me, I'm unpredictable, don't ever try to predict me! Unless you predict that I'm unpredictable...does that cancel both out? Ah I'm so confused...

"Oh um, forgot to mention, this body is in half." Scott and I both turned to face him. Scott bore an expression of, 'are you kidding me' and I had my mouth open in shock because, dead body...dead body in half?

"That's a very important detail to forget to mention..." Scott said, his voice slightly choked, now looking a little bit sick and to be honest my stomach wasn't doing much better.

"Just out of curiosity... which half of the body are we looking for?" Stiles bit his lip, looking thoughtful before, sheepishly saying,

"Huh. Hadn't really thought about that."

"Well that's not a surprise. You don't think about much." I patted him on the head mockingly.

"Well, not much is more than you, hey Izzy?" he twisted his fingers in my hair, ruffling it into messy knots. I shoved his hands away and opened my mouth, determined to have the last word because hey, that's just me. Isabella McCall, folks.

"And what if the person who killed them is still out here?" Scott jumped in before I could. Wow, Scott caught on quickly, always asking the good questions. And then there's me, thinking of ways to make Stiles look dumb. Which if you ask me, wasn't too hard to do because well, Stiles can do some pretty dumb things.

Like this. But like this also, those dumb things are usually my type of thing.

"Hadn't really thought of that either," he shrugged it off, something I would have done, because well, what can you do. You can't miss out on life's adventures! Except this had nothing to do with us, and well, there was a murderer out here.

So maybe you could.

"YOLO!" I hissed out, pumping my fist into the air. Scott grabbed my raised arm and yanked it down.

"Shut up Iz. So, you are basically leading me and my sister into certain death?"

"Well...basically...yeah." Stiles hesitated, and then shrugged again looking even more sheepish. I resisted the urge to baaaaaa at him. Where is that broom? I would feel safer if I had broomie here with me.

"Good to know," Scott said humourlessly, and we continued through the woods, the torch light being our only guide as the moon played hide and seek behind the trees. Except, we were always the seekers, and that's never fun. There came another hill, bigger than the last, and I decided to try for another tactic to get up it. I backed up and then took of sprinting.

_"Iz!"_

I managed to get to the very top, and I spun around, about to boast of my triumph when I slipped, and went tumbling down the other side. Right into the open, where the policemen and cars were stationed. Shit, why is this my life?

"Stay there!" I heard someone bark at me.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to Melissa McCall." Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles's dad, called out as he strode over to me, sounding none the less impressed.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was gruff, no time for playing around.

"Oh you know sir, just practising my tumbles." As if it were the most normal thing to do, in the woods, in the middle of the night.

"Out in the woods." His voice was clipped, and he folded his arms now. His tone clearly stated the he didn't believe me. Our Sherriff, always one to jump to conclusions, no faith or trust!

Okay yes we were out in the woods but... I could have been out here for tumbling. I liked tumbling.

"Well you know, they have these very nice hills, great for rolling down!"

"Uh huh. So you wouldn't be out here then because of my son listening to my calls and then going straight to you and Scott?"

"No sir, that would not be it at all. He listens to your calls? How rude of him, tell him that, that is not an attractive manner, and he will never get a girl if he continues on with these rude ways."

Well, the Sherriff was not amused. I don't know why, I'm pretty funny. Hell, I think I'm loads of funny.

"You can tell him yourself. Stiles, get here now!"

"He's really not here, just me."

"You're alone in the woods then. By yourself."

"Well yes, that's what alone means, doesn't it?" The look he gave me told me that he wasn't finding my answers as impressive as I did.

"I guess if you're alone, I'll have to call your mother to come pick you up..." Damn it, the threat had me, and he knew it. That's just playing dirty.

"Wait she's with me." Stiles came rushing down, face planting it at the bottom in his haste. I couldn't help the snort that escaped me.

"Epic fail, dude."

"Well now that we've both had our, um, shares of rolling down hills, I'll take Izzy home, and leave you to get on with your job that I had no idea about." Stiles put his hands on my shoulders and went to steer away when the Sherriff interrupted.

"I don't think so. Where's your other partner in crime?" Stiles and I looked at each other.

"Scott? He's too lame to come check out...check out the hills." I quickly saved myself, well I thought I did but not by the look the Sherriff was giving me. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He wanted the extra sleep to practise for lacrosse tomorrow." Stiles offered. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Yep he really needs it! Like a _lot_. I mean have you seen the kid play? I love Scott but he's a bit of a stinker."

"I think and correct me if I'm wrong, that she means to say it's just us two. Not that I wanted to of course, but I didn't want Iz going out by herself. I mean, isn't that just a dishonest thing to do? Let someone go to the woods alone? I-"

"Save it." The Sherriff snapped, before yelling out for Scott, and giving him the chance to come forward. But my brother was smart, he was probably already walking back, getting away scott free. Haha, get it? Hahaha wow, I am so funny that it just comes when I don't even expect it.

"See Sherriff? Just us two. You, spending some good old quality time together!"

"See, it's good for males and females to bond together in a non sexual way. It strengthens us and matures us-" Stiles began but was only cut off again by his father.

"As if you two don't bond enough already. I get enough phone calls complaining about it." Well, that shut Stiles up for sure. It wasn't even that many phone calls... but I suppose Stiles gets it worse because there's Scott and then me...

The Sherriff leant closer to us now, pointing a finger in our faces, a stern cross look scrunching up his face, and anger wrinkling his eyes.

"Don't let me catch you listening in on my calls again." This he directed at Stiles, who found the ground very interesting all of a sudden. The Sherriff then turned his attention on me, "and don't let me catch you following my son on my cases." He said very deliberately, making sure we got the message.

"Okay, sir." I nodded enthusiastically, giving him thumbs up. I have no idea why I did that, sometimes I do really weird things, for no reason at all.

"Yes sir. I'm just going to take Isabella home now."

"Nice try, I'll walk you there myself. To make sure you get there and go home. For some reason Stiles and Isabella, my trust in you isn't all that great."

"Sherriff, I'm wounded." I placed a hand over my heart dramatically.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." The Sherriff answered. Suddenly I was hit with a realisation. Scott!

Scott, who was still out there, alone and by himself. I took Stiles's arm, squeezing it, and he looked at me, confused for a moment before he realised. He gave me a small nod of reassurance, and I felt a little bit better. Scott was the smart one, if it had been one of us, well maybe then we would have been in trouble. Well, most likely me. But, Scott was Scott, nothing would happen to him out there.

x.x.

I hate being wrong, that's why I try as hard as I can to be right. Which, I always am because I'm Isabella McCall. And she is always right.

Except this time.

And a few other times but who's counting?

When I arrived home, after hearing another lecture from the Sherriff about the invasion of privacy that made me want to put a fork in acid and stab into my ears, I went straight for Scott's room. He was lying on the bed, face twisted in pain, beaded with sweat. I flung myself onto my knees at his side, and I could feel the horror burn and chill me at the same time.

"Scott, what happened?" I demanded, looking over him to try and find his pain. My eye fell to his ripped and bloody shirt, and I immediately yanked it up, and fell back on my heels and away, gasping.

"Scott, _what happened_?" I repeated more forcibly this time, feeling the bile rise slowly and painfully to my stomach, and lodge itself behind my throat.

"Something bit me." He rasped out, and I got to my feet and hurried into the bathroom, scrounging around for cleaning products and towels. I've wanted to be a nurse like my mother ever since I started to do work experience with her, so I knew I could help Scott. Once again I was wrong, because when I came back into the room and took a closer look at the wound, I found it was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

"I think I may have to take you to a hospital," I whispered, and his wide eyes mirrored my own.

"No you can't!" He hissed.

"He's right, you can't." A deep, intense voice agreed. I spun around at the same time Scott let out a very manly squeak. If any other time, I would have laughed. But I didn't because this was no freaking laughing matter. This was like, something out of someone else's life. Up until now I have lived a boring day to day life, and I hadn't thought anyone up there would have been paying attention when I complained about how boring it really was, and how much I wanted something exciting to happen. Well, it looks like my wish had been granted. I must be special. But this wasn't exciting, this was just, scary and weird. Scary weird.

I mean, here I was with a brother in pain with a bite on his side that I'd never seen before, that looked like it could do permanent damage, and there was a stranger in my room, who seemed to know something about this.

And another thing, this stranger was deliciously freaking hot. I mean, yum as in I would want to eat him. But he can't be good right? What good person jumps through a stranger's window?

Besides Stiles of course, but that's Stiles.. .

So yeah, no laughing matter.


End file.
